We Can’t Stop You Anymore
is the two hundred and fifty-eight chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Hyūga and Kiyoshi remember their discussion the day before the finals. Kiyoshi was thinking about how he couldn't be with everyone due to his injury after the finals are over; however, Hyūga tells him otherwise. Hyūga confidently tells Kiyoshi that even though he is injured, he will continue being with everyone on the team. Presently, Mibuchi thinks that because Hyūga already had 4 fouls, the latter could not do much against him, but instead Hyūga's movements got faster than before. Hyūga then shouts to coordinate the Seirin team's defense. The audience then says that Hyūga's return has really motivated the team well, and Otsubo thinks that Hyūga's strong voice is good. There are many types of captains, and they cannot just be judged as the best. For example, Kiyoshi's generous voice gives security to the team, and Izuki’s voice calms the team down. Finally, there's Hyūga's voice, strong and powerful, suitable for a captain, that can raise the team's morale. However, despite Seirin's secure defense, Hyūga himself is presently the problem since he currently already has 4 fouls, and he has to not get fouled out within the final 10 minutes. Without a superb level of concentration, there is no chance that it will happen. On the court, Mibuchi has the ball, and Hyūga is defending. Hayama discovers that Hyūga is looking and marking Mibuchi differently- looking at him but not completely looking at him. Mibuchi then leans back and goes for the Heaven shot, but Hyūga already predicted it. However, Mibuchi actually made a fake, and then he goes for an Earth shot, doing this to make Hyūga foul out. However, Mibuchi is shocked that Hyūga didn't jump, realizing that the latter also predicted it. Mibuchi's 3 shots are then explained: although the starting jump of the 3 shots is similar, but within the 3 shots, the difference is the position of the center of gravity. The center of gravity will move towards the direction of the jump that the player intended. When Mibuchi faked the Heaven shot, his centre of gravity already moved forward; therefore, it was actually the preparation of the Earth shot. Even if an ordinary player knows the theory, he would not understand it completely, but as for the previous 3-pointer that Hyūga made over Mibuchi, the key is also the position of his center of gravity; therefore Hyūga's sense of center of gravity was too hasty. Mibuchi eventually misses the shot. In the fight for the rebound, Nebuya feels that Kiyoshi got stronger than before. However, this attempt to grab the rebound from Kiyoshi is dangerous, as Imayoshi analyzes that if Kiyoshi was not injured, he would be even stronger. The current Kiyoshi playing on the court is controlling his strength in order not to prevent his injury from worsening at a faster speed. But if he stopped controlling himself, he would only get stronger. However, this could lead to unforeseen consequences to his legs. Hyūga panics and silently calls Kiyoshi foolish, while the latter silently apologizes to Hyūga; however, when he sees the rest of the team working hard, he had to act as well. Although Kiyoshi still could not box out Nebuya, Hyūga thinks that he knew that Seirin would be in this state-- even if Hyūga had advised Kiyoshi profusely, the latter still wouldn't listen. Even if Kiyoshi got forcefully substituted, he would make Riko cry and come back to the court again. Eventually Kiyoshi will still be like himself, so Hyūga decided not to stop him and shouts to Kiyoshi that being an experienced center, he should not lose to a buff fool like Nebuya. Kiyoshi then quickly spins over Nebuya, and he grabs the rebound. He then makes a full court pass to Kagami, who lays it in. Seirin is now down by 15, 73 - 88. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Reo Mibuchi's Earth Shot Navigation